


The warrior and the man in the sky

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: In honour of the blessed day that is Sept 18th we celebrate 10 years of Castiel and Dean in our lives and we’re going to give both of these angels the appreciation that they deserve. This was originally for @ain-t-bovvered tales of the Winchester’s challenge.





	The warrior and the man in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the blessed day that is Sept 18th we celebrate 10 years of Castiel and Dean in our lives and we’re going to give both of these angels the appreciation that they deserve. This was originally for @ain-t-bovvered tales of the Winchester’s challenge.

Sitting on the decking in the back garden you felt at peace. The air was just turning cold and you tugged your cardigan around you seeking comfort, with your eyes closed you could smell the freshness of the summer nights and hear the trees whistling at the border. It was your favourite place in the world, opening your eyes you let out a sigh of content as you looked up at the stars that were just becoming visible. Honestly you could spend every night out here with your mind wandering over peaceful memories and a cup of tea to warm your soul.

Unfortunately having a five year old often meant that you had to share your favourite place in the world and it wasn’t long before you heard the familiar footfalls of a little one that should already be in bed. Even with your eyes closed you could tell exactly what he was doing, how he hid behind the door frame just watching you, trying to figure out if he would get in trouble or not. Smiling to yourself you opened up your arms and called out to him “Lucas James what on Earth are you doing out of bed?”

A second later a little giggle and fast feet came running towards you as he made himself known and leapt into your arms snuggling up close. “I missed you, why you out here?” Peeking a look at him, you couldn’t help but be overwhelmed with those bright blue puppy dog eyes, damn he was cute.

Kissing his forehead and running your hand through his messy brown hair you mumbled “I’m sorry sweetheart, i was just watching the stars. Want to hear a story?”

“About the man in the stars?” The grin that stretched across his face only grew louder as you nodded, how on earth could you ever refuse him anything. You both settled in with Lucas cuddled up into your chest and your arms wrapped protectively around him. Both your eyes were on the stars, watching them twinkle in the distance. They always brought a sense of calmness and safety over the two of you.

“Okay once upon a time many years ago there was a pretty girl who lived in the country. She lived on a farm in a great big house in the middle of nowhere with nothing but fields for miles and miles. Now something you have to know about this girl was that she was very special and so very happy. Dyou know why she was so special and happy?” 

Jostling Lucas with your knee he giggled out a response “Because she had a baby in her tummy?”

Smiling down at him you continued the story with a smile on your face. “Yeah sweetheart she had a baby in her tummy, the most beautiful baby boy there ever was! And she loved that baby more than anything in the world even though she’d never even met him.”

Smiling down at your son you carded your hand through his hair as the memories of that night filtered through you. No matter how many times you told this ‘story’ it wasn’t just a story to you nor to your son and it never would be.

Swallowing thickly you let yourself smile once more into the sky and continued where you left off. 

“But sadly not everyone was as happy as the pretty girl, there were monsters out there who were mean and wanted to hurt her and her baby and take the farm all for themselves. So one day the monsters decided to come and the girl was so scared and she didn’t know what to do. She hid in the house until she couldn’t hide anymore. She was so worried at what was going to happen but all she knew was that she had to keep her baby boy safe so she took a deep breath and put on a brave face and fought the big scary monsters!“

Moving your eyes from the constellations above you chanced a glance to be met with wide eyes hanging on your every word. “So that’s what she did to save her baby and as she was trying to scare the monsters away suddenly the front door slammed open! In walked a strong brave warrior ready to help the pretty girl scare away the monsters and leave her alone.”

Hearing the turn in the story Lucas climbed further into your lap so that his face was only inches from yours as his attention peaked. “The warrior with the bright green eyes?!”

Laughing at his reaction you booped his nose. “Yeah baby that’s right he had the most beautiful green eyes and he was a hero, he saved the pretty girl and her baby boy. They worked together until all the monsters were gone and when they were alone the girl was so happy that she gave the warrior the biggest hug and thanked him for all his help and he hugged her back with a big smile and told her not to worry because his job was to help people just like her.”

“Because he was a hero and heroes save people, right mumma?” 

“Exactly, and he was such a good hero that he noticed straight away when the pretty girl hurt her tummy. You see the girl was so busy trying to keep her baby safe that she didn’t even notice she had a cut. When he told her she was so scared all over again so she started to cry and the green eyed hero held her hands and told her that everything was going to be okay because he had a friend that lived in the stars.”

“In all of the crying she didn’t even notice when a man appeared out of nowhere and put a hand on her belly. She watched and all around his hand a bright yellow light shone through. When he was done he moved his hand away and just like that he fixed her all up! There was no blood and no cut anymore, it was like the best kind of magic trick.”

“When she looked up at the stranger he smiled down at her and he told her that her baby was safe and healthy and everything was going to be okay. She was so happy that she finally let go of the hero’s hands and jumped into the angels arms and thanked him again and again until he slowly hugged her back. When she finally looked up to see the strangers face he had an awkward little smile with big blue eyes, just like yours, and he was wearing a trench coat!”

Chuckling you looked down to see Lucas in a fit of giggles at the image of an angel wearing a trench coat. Seriously though why the hell did an angel need a trench coat?!

“They were both heroes and they both saved the pretty girl and most importantly they did the best thing in the entire world by giving her, her healthy baby boy back. She would never ever stop thanking them for that. The hero and the angel both left that night to save other pretty girls and baby boys. A few months later this special little boy was born safe and happy just like the Angel said he would and he and the pretty girl lived happily ever after.”

Finishing the story you held Lucas closer to you as you kissed his hair and sought comfort from your perfect little miracle. His little hands wrapped around your neck before one palm settled on your cheek so he could look into your eyes. “I like that story mumma.” He whispered into you as you hummed in agreement.

“Me too baby, come on though it’s past both our bedtimes by now!” Jostling him in your lap you twisted yourself until you were perched on the edge of your seat with your son clinging on to you you before you began to make your way inside.

As you opened up the back door you smiled to yourself as you felt a chubby hand reach up to the stars accompanied by a sleepy mumble into the night sky. “Good night Mr Angel, sleep tight.”


End file.
